


Glee fic dump

by rakugosha666



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugosha666/pseuds/rakugosha666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of unrelated f/f one-shots I've had lying around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tina/Brittany - Always

**Author's Note:**

> Tina/Brittany; AU; Summer

 “I wish we could stay in this moment forever.” She mumbled into the taller girl's neck.

“Yeah.” She sighed pensively. “Tina?”

“Mm?” Came the content hum.

She bit her lip trying to find the right words for what she wanted to say.

“Brittany?” She prompted, shifting to lift herself off the bed and lean on her elbow.

“Will you wait for me?” She blurted nervously.

“ _Always.”_

 

It wasn't the sort of day one receives news to split one's heart clean in two. It was a warm, sunny day. It was the middle of summer. The sky was clear, the birds were singing. It should've been perfect.

Tina was in the living room, in Brittany's favourite chair, reading when the shrill song of the doorbell reverberated throughout the small country house.

She pushed herself out of the chair and walked quickly to the door.

“He-- Colonel Akemi!”

“Hello, Ms. Cohen-Chang.” The man nodded, running a hand through short greying hair. He was a rather imposing gentleman; not a lot taller than Tina, but he had a strong jaw and an air of power. He was in uniform, which Tina thought must've been quite uncomfortable given the heavy humidity, his hat tucked under one arm. The medals gleamed in the summer sun. “May I come in?”

“Please.” She stepped aside, allowing his entrance. She felt a cloud of anxiety beginning to swirl around her like Death.

She followed as he made his way to the kitchen, stopping at the dining table.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing at a chair.

“Of course.” She replied, dropping into her own.

They sat in awkward silence for what felt like an age.

“So, um, w-why are you here..?” Dread settled in the pit of her stomach like a lead weight as she played with her engagement ring nervously and attempted to swallow the lump of fear that had risen in her throat.

“I'm sorry.”

“No.”

“She's dead.”

 

She'd never seen Brittany so nervous, on her knee before her with an open box in hand. The clear blue eyes sparkling with life as they always did. _Had done._

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes. I'm yours.”

“Always?”

“ _Always.”_


	2. Quinn/Rachel - Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn/Rachel; Flangst; Makeover

 “What in the name of sanity are you wearing right now?”

“Clothes.”

“Not a lot of them.”

“Well, I asked Santana to give me a makeover.”

“...”

“What?”

“Why in God's name would you do that?”

“Given our history, do you really need to ask that?”

“...”

“And don't think I haven't seen you checking her out.”

“...”

“I thought you'd like it.”

“Rachel, I'd never ask you to change anything about yourself. I love you. I love _everything_ about you.”

“Even the animal sweaters?”

“ _Especially_ the animal sweaters.”


	3. Santana/Tina - Hot Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana/Tina; Fluff; First Date

Santana doesn't get scared. Why would she? She's Santana Fucking Lopez, BAMF, HBIC. But here she is; approaching the locker of one Tina Cohen-Chang with sweaty palms and butterflies in her stomach _like. A. Pussy._

Swallowing down the lump of fear that had risen to her throat she took the plunge.

“ _Hey_.” She, Santana Lopez, was just reduced to a _squawk_ by Tina fucking Cohen-Chang. Such is the seriousness of the situation.

“Hi.” She eyes her suspiciously before continuing. “Are you... okay?”

“Am I okay? Yeah. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Actually, y'know what? I'm _more_ than okay. I'm a _wesome._ ” _Jesus_ fuck _, Lopez. Get your head out your ass, it's not a hat._ “Anyway, I was just wondering what you're doing for Mr. Schue's assignment?” _He didn't set an assignment._

“He didn't set an assignment.” She looks genuinely concerned at this point. “Seriously, Santana, are you sure you're feeling oka--”

“Go out with me.” Her brain doesn't get the chance to stop her from blurting it out. _Oh... shit._

They stare at each other in silent shock for an eternity before Tina, seeming to regain her composure, turns back to her locker. The sound of its closing rings out like a gunshot straight into Santana's brain.

“Breadstix.” Tina says, having turned back to Santana. “Tonight. Pick me up at 7:30.” She smiles before walking past a dazed Santana. She stands there, at Tina Cohen-Chang's locker, for a full minute; processing what just happened.

“ _Hot damn._ ”

Santana fucking Lopez doesn't get nervous; she gets shit done.


End file.
